Harry potter and the Alchemists problem
by Shadow Faiths Fate
Summary: "Why can't I filter my saving people thing?" Harry is taken to the FMA world. Have fun Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the Alchemists problem.

"Avada Kedavera"

HP x FMA

Harry moaned as he opened his eyes. The room was very bright, almost white even.

'Where am I' Harry wondered.

As Harry looked arround he started to notice that he was at what looked like a train station. Kings Cross to be exact. The only thing missing was the trains.

Harry sits up on the bench that he has been laying on. As he does so he noticed a disfigured red lumb under his seat, but befor he could move he hears foot steps comming towards him.

Harry looks up and almost cries out as he sees Albus Dumbledore comming towards him. He had on, oddly enough, a plain white robe instead of his usual multi-colored robe.

"Professor, is that really you?" Harry sain in a strangled voice.

"My dear boy, how are you?" was Harry's reply.

"I'm fine Professor, but where are we? It looks like King Cross." Harry said.

(AN: Insert the talk that Harry had with Albus in the book)

"So I can go back" Harry said under his breath.

**~OR~...**

"What was that" Harry's head jerked up and he looked wildly around.

Harry's eyes landed on a HUGE door on the oppisite side of the station that Albus came from. Harry thought he saw a shadows seeping from all arownd the door but then he blinked and the shadows where gone.

"Wha-"

~**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER OPPTION HARRY POTTER~**

"Who... what are you" Harry said.

**~I AM THE GATEWAY OF TRUTH AND THE DOOR WAY TO ELSEWERE I REQUIRE A WORD WITH YOU HARRY POTTER~**

"Harry," Albus said, "be carefull. I know of this door. Its deals are legandary. It will only give you something if you give it something of equal value. Harry, please, you must be cautious when talking to it else you might end up giving up more then you recive."

"What are you talking about Sir?" Harry responded.

"It is rare for the Door to apper to anyone. It is so rare infact that it is reputed that only Merlin had seen it, and even then it was barly a glance at the outline of the Door." Albus said

"What should I do?" questiond Harry

Albus sighed, "You have to go talk to it my dear boy. And before you ask, I can't follow you. The door would consume me."

Harry stared, "Why would it do that?"

"Because, It did not apper to me but to you and will only talk to you." replied Dumbledore as he started to fade.

"Were are you going Professor?" exclamed Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I was only given a small amount of time to talk to you. That time has, unfortunatly, passed. " said Dumbledore. "Listen to your 'gut', as you kids say, when talking to the Door. Good luck Harry."

"Bye Professor"

"Goodbye Harry"

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully this will be better than my other stories.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot; Don't own ether HP or FMA. ^_^

AN: mainly just between harry and the Door. I'll tell you when it's changed

"Harry"

**~DOOR~**

chapter 2

As Dumblesore faded compleatly from view, Harry took a deep breat and turned toward the Door. Hesatating for just a moment, Harry Moved to stand in front of the Door.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" said Harry, far calmer than he felt.

**~YOU ARE NEEDED HARRY POTTER~**

"I know, I need to get back to them and kill Voldemort." Harry said.

**~NOT JUST YOUR WOLD HARRY POTTER BUT BY THE WORLD THAT I AM GARDING~**

" What do you mean?"

**THE WORLD I PROTECT IS RIDDLED WITH WAR AND CORRUPTION. IT IS TEARING ITSELF APART AT THE SEAMS. TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO CIRCUMVENT MY INEXORABLE LAWS.~**

"What can I do about it? I haven't even finished the war I'm involved with. Not to mention I haven't even finished school."

**~YOU ARE A FOCAL POINT. YOU CAUSE CHANGES NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR DON'T DO. THIS WORLD NEEDS TO CHANGE. I DO NOT CARE HOW, JUST THAT IT DOES. **

**I DO NOT NEED YOU TO DO ANYTHING SPECIFIC, I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THERE.**

**LIVE AS YOU LIKE, DO WHAT YOU LIKE, FIGHT IF YOU WISH OR NOT.**

**YOU CAN EVEN HAVE AS NORMAL OF A LIFE AS YOU CAN IF THAT IS YOUR WISH.~**

As Harry listened to the Doors pitch, he rememberd what Dumbledore had said. "...It will only give you something if you give it something of equal value..." Harry hoped that the Headmaster also ment that it went both ways.

"And what would I get out of this? I would be leaving my home, my friends, my **world**, just to go to yours so that what, a war can be stoped? I still have to finish my own! Not only that, why would i want to leave my world just as we are finally getting things back on track?"

**~WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE IN EXCHANGE FOR RELOCATING WORLDS?~**

Harry paused for a long moment, thinking.

"I have already been guaranteed my return to my world..."

The Door interrupted Harry.

**~WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I HAVE NOT AGREED TO THAT, UNLESS YOU WANT THAT AS PART OF YOU BARGAIN?~**

" No it's not part of the bargain and it never will be. You see, my return is given because of the Horcrux under the bench there. It has died in my stead. So as I said before, I will be returning to my world. What do you offer for me returning here and going to your world?"

**~HEH-HEH. YOU ARE STRONG WILLED. NOT MANY WOULD TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.~**

"I'm not like a lot of people." was Harry's muttered reply.

The Door just ignored Harry.

**~I WILL TELL YOU THIS FOR AT LEAST LISTINING TO MY OFFER. IF YOU GO BACK, YOU WILL BE KILLED. IT MIGHT HAPPEN IN A FEW DAYS OR IT MIGHT HAPPEN IN A FEW YEARS, BUT YOU WILL BE KILLED BEFORE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO HAVE YOUR HAIR TURN GRAY~**

"Wha.. how... why would I be killed? And why would I be killed?"

**~YOU ARE KILLED BY ONE OF THE LEFTOVER DARK WIZARDS. YOU WHERE KILLED BECAUSE YOU WHERE HAVING LAWS PASSED TO HAVE EQUEL RIGHTS TO ALL MAGICAL CREATURES... EVEN HOUSE ELVES.~**

"!"

**~DO NOT WORRY OVERLY. YOUR IDEALS AND WISHES ARE UPHEALD AFTER YOUR DEATH. SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH, THEY ARE HARDLY DISTORTED AT ALL. EVEN THE TWISTED ONES ARE NOT BAD.~**

"I need a moment to think" Harry said.

**~TAKE YOUR TIME, FOR NONE MOVES HERE.~**

~A little while later~

Harry lookes up at the Door, "I have made my decision. I shall..."

AN: Thanks to Allon Marton for being the first reviewer to this fic. I hope I go somewere cool with this to.

To my three alert people; when I saw I had been put on alert I was at first stunned then elated. thank you for being my very first Alerters.

Oh if anyone has any suggestions on this story, please PM me. I need all the help I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Not owning. *pout*

AN: I just wanted to leave a cliffy just once. Hope I didn't leave anyone hanging.

"Harry/ Talking"

**~DOOR~**

Chapter 3

Harry lookes up at the Door, "I have made my decision. I shall return to my wold to finish Voldemort and I will live there untill I am killed. This should give me enough time to make arrangements for my travels. Then, when I have been killed, you will bring me here to you. This is already mine to have, no exchange on ether of our parts nessesary.

"This is what I decided on wat I want from this whole... thing. I want to be able to carry anything I have on me, with me. Next, there will be no tampering with my magic with out my uncoerced consent. I will also need infomation on this world that you will be sending me to."

**~YOU WILL BE ALOWED TO DECIDE HOW YOU WILL DO THININGS THERE.~**

"Your hoping that I will fight for you." Harry stated staring hard at the Door.

**~I AM HOPING ON YOUR NATURE TO CONTINUE AS YOU ARE~**

*Snort*

**~THE TERMS ARE AGREABLE WE WILL MEAT LATER. YOUR INFORMATION WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU WHEN YOU MEET ME AGAIN. REMBER, WHEN YOU LEAVE, NO TIME WILL HAVE PAST SENCE YOU WHERE KILLED.~**

Harry nodded in acknowledgement to the Door and started to walk away.

As harry was fading back to the living world, he (Harry) thought he heard something.

**~GOOD LUCK HARRY POTTER. YOU WILL NEED IT.~**

AN: Kinda short I know but I wanted to finish the idea before it dissapeard.

I have a dozen Alerters. *Skweee*.

Please review. o_^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok every one. I need some options as to where Harry will show up.

Also just a warning, I cant keep most of the episodes in order in my head (mainly because I apparently watch most of the FMA:BH and AS FMA all out of order) so, um, its going to be mostly AU.

Also I realy need a Beta. volunteers will be most welcome. if interested please PM me.

I do have a site that I post my story at first when I slow down you get to read it there first the adress is;

luwriting (.) co (.) uk/SocialNetwork/

Without further ado

Chapter 4

(AN: This is set right after the battle. I think J.K. did ok enough on the battle sene not to try and replace it.)

Harry looked arround blearily. He was very tired, and all he wanted was to sleep for a month.

"Harry," Hermione shouted as she rushed up and hugged him. "You ok! Never scare me like that again. I thought you had been killed!"

"'m 'ine mione. Need 'leep" Harry murmured into Hermione's hair. "'ired"

Harry slumped into Hermione's hold.

"Ron, help me get Harry to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said.

Ron grabed Harry's other arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Harry, mate, you did it he's gone. Gone for good this time."

Harry slowly blinked. "Guys, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it urgent Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Semi-urgent but mainly in a 'it will have to be done sooner rather than later' way." Harry replied.

"So it can wait untill you get some rest, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so, I don't think I could stay awake too much longer." Harry said sounding exhausted.

They finaly made it to the Hospital Wing. While Ron and Hermione where leading Harry to an empty bed Harry looked arround at the chaos.

Ro, as if hearing his thoughts, said, "most of the Defenders survived, Harry. The most seriously injured have been sent to St. Mungo's."

As Ron was talking Madam Pomfrey cought sight of them an bustled over to them.

She waved her wand over harry and humed, "You have a few scratches, cuts, bruises and an severe case of magical exhaustion, but nothing a few days of rest won't cure. Take this right a way and get to sleep." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a vile of Dreamless Sleep potion and went to help another patient.

(Blink time elapse mid-morning)

Harry streched, and then groaned as he fel how stiff and sore he was.

Harry sits up and looks arround. He noticed that, while it had quieted down, there was still a lot of people bustling arround the Hospital Wing and its patients.

A bit of red at the corner of his eye cought Harry's attention.

When he looked over to his left he saw Ron still fast asleep in the bed next to him, splayed out and snoring slightly.

Turning his head to the right he saw Hermione, curled up on her right side , breathing softly and evenly.

Hearing a noise close to him, Harry looks up and sees Poppy comming toward him.

Smiling Harry says, "Hello Madam Pomfrey. How are you this fine morning?"

Smiling back Poppy replies, "I'm fine Mr. Potter. Lets see how you are doing."

She waves her wand and runs a diagnostic charm over him. She nods and did the same for his two best friends.

Nodding again she says, "You can leave when Mr. Weasly and Miss. Granger wake up, but I want you to take it easy and rest a lot Mr. Potter or I'll keep you here forever"

Harry smiles at her joke and agrees to take it easy for the rest of the week.

Harry stared off into space as he tried to think of what exactly he would tell his friends.

He had to plan the, possibly shot, rest of his life before being killed and going back to the Door.

He started a bit when he felt a hand on his sholder.

"Harry" said Hermione, "are you all right?"

"Just fine Hermione. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just how weird it will be going back to school after being gone so long." Harry lied. He couldn't exactly tell her about the Door and that He would be killed soon.

"Ofcourse we'll be going back. I do hope that they will give us time to get cought up before exames. Could you believe it if they didn't let come back for our 7th year?..."

Harry let Hermione prattle on about school. He needed to think about his promise/deal he hade with the Door.

"Why can't I filter my saving people thing?"

AN: Ok. I wanted to get more writen but it's 5 am and I'm tired. wanted to at leased get something out.

sorry about any mistakes int this chapter. again tired.

Hope you like.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: you know that site i was talking about in the AN in the last chater? well dont worrie about it.I think I'll just post here and maybe at my yahoo!group. the site owner is doing some wierd things with the site and i want to wait till it settels down.

anyways,,, on with the show.

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the Final Battle, 'You can practically hear the capital lettering.' Harry though, and the parties were just starting to slow down.

Harry was in his room at grimmauld place where he had spent the last two weeks resting and planning his what he had to do.

He had made a list. A list containing the key points of his master plan,

1. get to the bank (hope they don't kill me)

2. some how get access to his mony

3. shopping. clothes, books and anything else that might come in handy for his trip.

4. talk to Hermione about how to fix the world.

5. finish school (maybe)

Ok, it was a short list. He liked short list, It made it easier to inprovise if Mr. Murphy wanted to play.

After looking at it one more time, Harry tuckes the parchment into one of the inner pocket of his robe.

Taking on last look at himself in the mirror, he walket out of the room, down the hall and out of the house.

After walking a few blocks, Harry came to an well kept public park.

Walking around for a little bit, Harry found a slightly secluded area and flaged down the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," a perky voice said, "where would you like to go?"

"Diagon Alley please," replid Harry to the overly perky girl.

"Eleven Sickles please."

(time skip Diagon Alley)

Harry got off the Bus with his hood up and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

It was verry noisy int the dingy pub. every one was still celebrating Voldamorts demise.

Harry rushed as quickley as he could out the back to the alley way leading to the Alley. Tapping the correct bricks, Harry rushed to the bank.

Having made it to the bank, Harry, hoping for the best, steeled his nerves and walked into the bank.

Looking arround, Harry joined the shortest line and waited.

Finaly reaching the front of the line Harry asked the waiting goblin, "I would like to visit my vaults. I would also like to schedule an appointment with an accout mannager at the earliest convenience please"

Marking something in the ledger in frount of him the goblin said, "I will need sirs key."

Harry hannded over his vault key and felt his stomach drop.

The goblins eyes widened as he looked from the key to Harry.

Harry thought that the goblin would call for the gaurds or scream at him at the verry least. So bracing himself for the worst, he was startled when he herd the goblin say, "Please follow me Mr. Potter."

(***)

AN: sorry for not updating yesterdy. had to catch up on some sleep. i'm also off from work for the next two days, so i can write the banking part w/out interuptions.

hopefuly the next chapter will be longer. ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry followed the goblin to the back of the bank into a hidden side wall.

"You will be meeting withy your account manager first Mr. Potter." The goblin said.

Comming to a side door that had a name plate stating Grizzalnek, the goblin knocked just below the name plate.

"Come in" was heard.

The goblin gestured for Harry to go in.

Opening the door, Harry was greated with the site of a large mahogany desk with gold trimmings and jewel inlay.

Sitting behind the massive desk was a very scarred goblin wearing metal plated leather armor. On his left side was a simple looking sword and an his belt, as far as Harry could guess, was the hilt of a dagger.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter," said Grizzalnek, "I have been told that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes Mr. Grizzalnek, I did." Harry said. "If I may, sir, I would like to be candid with you as I hope to cover many topics this afternoon."

"Indeed Mr. Potter. What is it you wish?" Grizzalnek said.

"First I would like to know if their will be a problem with what happened here a while ago?"

Grizzalnek snorted, "Not really Mr. Potter. We do understand the actions one must take in a war so that one may win. We are a warrior race after all. There will need to be compensation for the dragon, the bank and on some of the vaults dammaged in your escape."

"I will do what I can sir, but I will need a statement on the contents of my vault." Harry said

"What about the ones we have been sending you for the last seven years Mr. Potter?" Grizzalnek queried.

"Pleas call me Harry Mr. Grizzalnek, and I have never recived anything from this bank."

Harry could almost see the anger rising off the fierce goblin. It looked like Grizzalnek was shaking in rage.

In a stiff voice Grizzalnek said to Harry, "Mr Pot- Harry if you would excuse me for a few minutes? I need to check on a few things, I will be right back."

The goblin got up and stifly walked out a door that was located behind his desk. the soor almost-but-not-quite slamed shut.

Harry sighed. He thought that gitting the statement would be easer than fixing things with the break in.

'Heh' Harry thought, 'Mr Murphy seemes to be interested in poking me with a stick.'

Harry snickered to himself at the image of a giant five year old child poking at a miniature Wizarding World.

Harry was going over the plan ten minutes later when Grizzalnek came back into the office and startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well Mr.- Harry, now that is taken care of here is yout statement ofr the Potter Vaults. I also have the Black Vault statement ready if you would like to read that over as well."

Harry nodded and took the folder from Grizzalnek without looking up from the Potter file.

Looking up from the file, a little upset, Harry said, "Well, that helps in a few of my plans."

(******)

AN; sorry if Harry is too blunt but i thought that, sense he is not a politition, that this was a good way to go.

the goblins are a warrior species. they have wars every few generations, so the know about 'it needs to be sone to win' mentality.

i still have to flush out the account thing but that will be in the next chapter.

hope you like


	7. Chapter 7

_AN; I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I was having a bit of trouble getting the characters to act right. _

_Oh, and the way that I use the word estate means everything that holds value under a persons name. poroperties, money, personal items, things like that._

_Also I've always wondered why none of the previous family members never new they where descendents of whatever person that the author in other fanfics wrote they were. So I did something about that._

(*******)

Chapter 7

Harry looked at the list he had made earlier that day, and crossed off numbers one and two.

Now all he had to do was talk to Hermione and to decide if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts or not.

At least he didn't have to go to the shops to do his shopping.

Putting the half compleated list down onto his desktop and got ready for bed.

The last thing Harry though before the darkness swallowed his conscious was that he was realy glad the goblins didn't hold a grudge against him.

~Flashback to the bank~

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 11th Birthday Harry. I have arranged with Alloytheif, He said he is a new account goblin with the Potter account, to make sure you are given this letter on you 11th Birthday. Why 11? Because I think you should be mature enough to start taking the reigns and learning the ropes to being a Head of House. Alloytheif has agreed, for a nominal fee (that I am paying), to be a consultant. If you have any questions or if you need any help, please, don't hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

**Potter Estate**

**Family Vault**

**Investment Vault**

**Gryffindor/Hogwarts Main Vault**

**Gryffindor/Hogwarts Scholarship Vault**

Vault Guidelines;

**Family Vault:**

Principle is deposited. Interest is aquired on principle. Interst is deposited in Investment Vault. Any new Deposits to Family Vault is considerd principle at next intrest payment.

- Only Head of House or equivalent has acces Family Vault

- Head of House or equivalent has access to all vaults.

**Investment Vault:**

- Intrest payment from Family Vault is deposited here and will accumulate untill monetary value reaches 75% of the value of the Family Vault, and then 70% will be deposited into the family vault. prosses will repeat untill stoped by Head of House or equivalent.

- This vault is to be used for anything the [upcoming] Head of House or equivalent wishes to invest in or donate to. This is to get them used to such practices without endangering the Family Wealth. All earnings will be deposited into the Investment Vault untill previous requirements are met.

- Head of House or equivalent is strongly advised to use this method to ease into Head of House or equivalent responsibilities. (reminder this is strongly advised but not required)

- Any change by Head of House or equivalent to these accounts must undergo testing for any form of coercion before changes will be put into action.

**Gryffindor/Hogwarts Main Vault**

- Principle is deposited. Interest is aquired on principle. Interst is deposited in Investment Vault. Any new Deposits to Family Vault is considerd principle at next intrest payment.

- Teachers saleries are paid automatically and directly from the Main Vault

- Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts will choose teachers for corses. Teachers must have AT LEAST an O in teaching field. (if avalible and/or feeasible (i.e. taken up Headship) (Potter) Head of House or equivalent will be alowed a say in the hiring prosses.

- Only (Potter) Head of House or equivalent has acces Family Vault

- (Potter) Head of House or equivalent has access to all vaults.

**Gryffindor/Hogwarts Scholarship Vault**

- Intrest payment from Family Vault is deposited here and will accumulate untill monetary value reaches 75% of the value of the Family Vault, and then 50% will be deposited into the family vault. prosses will repeat untill stoped by (Potter) Head of House or equivalent.

- This vault is avalible to the Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts for school related expenses. Expence roport required.

- Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts may use this vaut to hand out Scholarships to those who are in need.

- Scholarships students are required to pay back at least 35% of given monies and to donate/pay [for] small repairs/replacement/new equipment. (i.e. new plants to the greenhouses, new cleaners, food to the kitchens, bedding, chairs, ink, parchment, quills, time on enchanting tings, ect) Monetary repayment will be deposited into Gryffindor/Hogwarts Scholarship Vault.

Implamented by Charlus Potter

(AN: Charlus Potter had a son and named him Charlus Potter Jr who is father to James Potter)

Looking up from the file, a little upset, Harry said, "Well, that helps in a few of my plans. Tell me Grizzelnek, what do you make of this letter?"

Harry handed the leter to the goblin.

Grizzelnek rapidly read the leter and paled. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say that we have had a bit of trouble with this particular goblin for some time. We haven't had to much sucess in getting any true proof of his theivory for he has been able to cover his trakes very, very well. If I may have this for a while Mr- Harry, I will be able to take care of this right away."

Harry waved him off. Grabbing the Black file as the goblin left the office again.

The Black Vault wasn't realy much to look at. all it had was a small list of investments that where still good and a list of what was in the vault.

Pulling a bit of parchment from the pocket of the cloak, (he had put the extra parchment there after making his List) grabbed a quill off of Grizzelnek's desk and wrote a letter.

Harry had just folded the letter and put it in the Black folder when Grizzelnek came in followed by two burley looking goblins.

The two burley goblins where dragging a third, tied up and gagged goblin, behind them.

"Harry, _this_," Grizzelnek gestured to the tied up goblin, "is Alloytheif."

Harry rais an eyebrow as the two gaurds threw Alloytheif foward in frount of Harry. "And...?"

"This is a unique situation Harry. Because Alloytheif was taking money for a job he never did and you being the only one left of the two wronged, you get to decide Alloytheif's punnishment besideds what he is paying in restitutions." Grizzelnek said.

Harry was a little shocked about being allowed to punish a goblin by a goblin. He had no idea what to... wait

Thinking about his trips to his vault throughout the years, he remebered how durty the caverns were. Not only that but keeping dragions as guardians means that there would be a mess that needed to be cleen up.

Looking to Grizzelnek, Harry let a slow, sinister smile creep onto his face. "Have him clean up after the dragons, for as many years as he took money, without using any tools that aren't explicitly needed. Then you can do whatever you want with him."

(*******)

AN: Well, that's part one of chapter 7 (longest one yet). I wanted to get some out. I'll have the rest tomorrow.

Sorry about any mistakes. my computer only has word pad and no spellcheck at all. it won't even allow my to download Word. not enough space or something.

I am trying to figure out how much money Harry should take with him.

Hope you like.


	8. Chapter 8

can anyone guess the forshadowing in this story?

Chapter 8

"Now that has been taken care of. What do I have to do to take control of all of this?" Harry gestured to the folders.

"We will need some blood and then we will be able to give you your rings. Once you have those, you will have control over the fortunes." Grizzelnek said.

"Let's get on with it then," Harry said.

Grizzelnek pulls out a small stack of parchment and a verry familar looking quill.

The goblin didn't miss the tightening of the boys sholders, nor did he miss said boy using his left hand to rub the back of his right.

"You have encountered this type of quill before?"

Harry nods and shows the goblins the scars that form the words 'I must not tell lies' on the back of it.

"I had to write that every time I had a detention with my Defence teacher in my fifth year."

Grizzelnek's face grew dark. With a hiss he said "By treaty, it is illeagle for any but goblin kind to own and use! To even have one in ones possesion without a goblin in the same room is cause for the treaty-breakers death!"

"I am _sorry_," Harry says the word scarcasticly, "to say that the revered(eyeroll) High Inquisidor and temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts died in Voldemorts raid on ST. Mungos."

"That's one thing at least," Grizzelnek grumbled. "Still, let me at least get a recording of the magic residue for our records." Winking, "Just in case."

Smiling, Harry nodded. After a few hand gestures from the goblin, Harry picked up the stack of parchment and read through them, then signed his name on the indicated line on the last page.

On the last stroke of his name, the parchment and quill dissapeared from his hands and a smallish wooden box took its place.

Opening the box, Harry found two rings laying on crushed black velvet.

One ring of gold had a largeish blood red stone surrounded by dark blue saphires,with what looked like circle engravings around the stones and all down the sides of the ring.

The other ring was Silver inlayed with a black peral (not sure if there real. but hey are in my story. XD) withe emeral shaped leafs surrounding it, with vine designs engraved around the stones and down the sides.

Harry put the gold ring on his right ring finder and the silver on his left middle finger.

As he did he thought he felt something inside of him shift a little bit.

It happened so fast that Harry almost convinced himself that nothing happened.

Looking to Grizzelnek, "That's it?"

"Yep."

"Seems a bit anti climatic."

"What were you expecting? Flashing lights, Increased power,suddenly knowing ancient and obscure spells?"

Sheepishly, Harry shrugged, "I don't know, a bell or something I guess."

"Can you realy see a goblin putting up with ringing from rings?"

Snickering a littl, Harry shook his head, "Thanks for that image Grizzelnek, but I need to finish this up soon."

Picking up the Black folder. Harry said, "I want all the cursed, hexed and charmed items removed from the Black Vaults and put into a new vault also under the black name.

"I also want Andromeda Tonks nee Black reinstated into the Black family. I want a trust vault opened in Theodore Lupin. Can you do this?"

"Easily."

"How long?"

"Two days for the vaults, and tomorrow for the reinstatement."

Good. Please start that immediately."

Taking the silver ring from his left hand and putting it on top of the folder, Harry passed it all to Grizzelnek.

"Notify Andromeda of the transfer after it is all compleated, and give her the letter inside, please.

"Teddy, as the first male with black blood(Sence Andy was reinstated she and her line is now the main branch. So says the Author so shal it be XD), will inheritthe names, titles and fortune, with the exclution of what is rightfuly owed to Andromeda, of the Blacks."

Taking the folder from the young man, Grizzelnek said, "Anything else?"

Harry saggs a little in his chair, "What do you know about the Gate of Truth?"

"Y-you know of the Gate?" Exclames Grizzelnek "HOW?"

Sighing, Harry said, "Because it has asked an exchange of me. How do you know of the Gate?"

"We came to this world through on. Part of our exchange was that we lost our original form."

Harry nodded, deciding not to pursue the subject, and decided to chang it insted.

"I want 80% of the gold in the family vault to be packed and redy for transport to me at a mom..."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a spell that we used comming here that you might find usefull. It pretty much bunds the belongings to you so that you can summon them to you, even in a different world. Unfortunatly, the spell can only be applied by goblins or goblin othed wizards(so they can't steal) and the spell wear off after summoning."

"Great! How much will it cost me for this spell?" Harry smiled.

"Nothing. It was part of the exchange the goblins had."

"Ok. Every thing not gold in the all the Potter Vaults, not including Gryffindor wich will have all the books coppied and placed into the Potter Vaults first, will be packed up and have you summining spell place on it and tied to me.

80 % of the Family vault, After the deposit from and then to the investment vault is made, will also be packed an wating with that spell on it.. Will that affect the intrest?"

"No, that won't be a problem." replied Grizzelnek.

"Good. The next few things will be payed for using the Investment Vault.

Next I would like to set up orphanages for those who have lost their parents in the war. I want it open to all children no matter who their family was.

"The caretakers are to swere an Oath that they will care for all the children in the orphanage. There will be bi-yearly inspections by the goblins to make sure that the funds are being properly spent, and licensed Legilimens with the use of veritaserum to monitor the adults."

Harry paused for a moment.

"Won't this project take longer then you have?" Grizzelnek said.

"The Door informed me that I would be killed when a specific law is passed. I just have to do everything else before passing that law." was Harry's reply.

"Continuing. Next, I would like to set up a fund for werewolves. I want to buy enough connecting land for them to be able to run when they transform and not run into any humans. I want a Potions Master and a Healer on hand for the weres weather or not the are transformed.

"I want there to be Houses, schools, shops, even a gringotts bank if possable. All the land will be warded to protect the weres from humans. Get some representatives and disscus it with them, they will be in charge with the goblins working the financial side.

"I want this set up for as many magical creatures as possable. I want them to be self sufficient, so if the can have them pitch in to pay for things.

"Well start with the Weres, then, ALL magical creatures!" exclamed Harry excitedly.

"All?" Questioned the goblin.

"Yes, all. Even witches and wizards are magical creatures, though they have forgotten that. We will be sor far on the path to interspecies cooperation, that when I leave it wont effect anything. It will be a self sustaining movement of pease and acceptance!"

Harry paused, lost in his wonderful dreem.

Grizzelnek, who was writing furiously as Harry was talking, looked up, "Mr. Potter"

Jumping a little, Harry looked over at the goblin, "Hmmn?"

"Are you finished?" Grizzelnek was almost afraid to talk. He really wanted to the vision that the young man painted to come to fruitation.

"Finished? No Grizzelnek," Harry said with a soft smile on his face, "I'm just getting started."

(****End Flashback****)

Harry turns over in his sleep. Sighing, Harry mumbled, "Just getting started"

(********)

AN: I know I had said I would have it out on the 13th, but the bank scene was murder to get out. and between that and my jobs... well i made it as long is i can without adding to many extra plots.

oh, just in case any one was wondering, the letter to Andy was just telling her everything harry had planned for the Black vault. so i thouth no need to rewrit the wholething in a letter.

hope you like it.

now i have to write the harry and hermione scene,

*whimper* ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, after much thought, debate and scratching previous writing attempts, I decided to have the Hermione, Harry and Menerva conversation as a flashback as needed for later in the story.

Also, I wont be writing again untill sometime next month. This is because most of my spare time between jobs will be taken up by me making my Halloween costume. Sorry.

Untill then, here is the latest chapter.

HP X FMA

Chapter 9

Harry sat in his office in the new, but influential, branch of the ministry. He was Head of the International, Interspecies Alliance.

Harry was staring at a piece of parchment that had been on his desk most of the morning.

The document is the latest law that is to be passed.

It will cement everything his department has done to ensure equil rights for all magical citizen, no matter what they are.

Not only would this law permanently change the world, it would also permanently change his life.

This is the law that the Door had shown him so long ago. This is the law he would be killed over.

He was so glad that he had the document magicked to activate the second he finished his signature, and have it send multiple copies to every office of every ministry in the world and a copy to the goblins at the same time.

Harry sighed.

He reached out to the inkwell to grab the quill and cought sight of what seemed to be a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It is identical to the one on his left.

He remembered when it happened.

_(flashback)_

_Harry was walking a path deep in the Forbidden Forest. He had his cloak on and his wand out. He was looking for the stone he had droped the night of the final battle._

_He had tried to summon the stone a few times before without any success._

_This time would be different._

_This time he would be using the Elderwand._

_It had just appeared one day as if it had never been anywere else, and no matter how many times he tried to put it away somewere, it always came back._

_Harry stoped walking around the spot he had droped the stone, and rased the wand through the gap in the cloak and said "Accio Reserection stone."_

_Harry had just enough time to put the wand away when the stone came zooming at him form the right sid of the path._

_With the grace of a seeker, Harry reached out and plucked the stone out of the air._

_The second his fingeres closed arround the stone, time seemed to stop._

_The next moment harry felt like he was being electrocuted._

_He couldn't tell how long he was locked in place, screaming silently, but it felt like years had passed before it stoped and his boddy fell to the forrest floor like a puppet with its strings cut._

_His arms where still tingaling and twitching when the darckness of unconsciousness took over his pain filled mind._

_(end flashback)_

Harry shook his head, grabed the inked quill and signed his name for the last time in this world with a flourish.

There was a flash of light that signaled that magic had accepted the law.

Harry tooked a dep breath as the light died down.

*BOOM*

The door and most of the wall to his office was blown appart.

In the opening stood 7 members from the wizard supremacy group that has tring to stop Harry and his friends at every turn.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT PARCHMENT POTTER." Said the thug standing in the forfront of the group.

Smiling Harry said "To late guys, already signed and accepted by magic. There is nothing you can do."

The thug screemed.

"THERE IS ON THING. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm glad that we got this selfsustaining."

The spell hit him in the heart, and the Savior was no more.

(*********)

AN: well that ends the HP world. Soon the FMA world.

Thanks everybody for reading ^_^


End file.
